TinixNikki
by TabbieShouldBeCanon
Summary: THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL PITCH PERFECT STORY But it is about Tini and Nikki, who met because of it, I believe. So i decided to pick this category.


It was saturday in summer and the sun was slowly rising as Tini woke up from her sleep. And without actually opening her eyes, she immediately grabbed her phone that was lying next to her to look at the time.

"Shit."

She got up as fast as she could mumbling curse words after she saw that it was already 7AM, which might not seem late in the first place but despite the fact that her flight was

at 9AM and she still had to get ready, it was. She jumped into the shower, made breakfast and did all of the main morning stuff, until she heard her doorbell ring.

"Morning" Tini said when she opened the door to her friend.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"It is 7am, how do you think i did."

"I know, stupid question. But guess who woke up at 6AM just to drive you to the damn airport?"

"I know, I know. Thank you, again. Can I give you some coffee or something?"

Abbie opened her mouth to response but..

"Just kidding I don't have any coffee. But you can have water if you want"

"I hate you" Abbie just laughed, she was used to this by now.

Tini moved to an apartment in England after she finished her regular school to study law there, and she didn't live far from Abbie. So they hang out almost everyday. It was

annoying sometimes, for both of them, but they also loved it.

"Soo are you nervous?" Abbie asked her almost being sarcastic as she looked at her friend that was running around in her kitchen.

"Very, but also excited, kind of. More scared though."

"Cute"

"Fuck you."

* * *

They arrived at the airport and Abbie gave Tini a last hug and about twelve kisses on her cheek, until Tini could get herself out of Abbies grip.

"Have fun cupcake! Love you."

"Thanks, love you too, thanks for driving."

"always, love"

They both smiled and seperated, Tini going into the building and Abbie back to her car.

Tini was nervous. This wasn't the first time she was flying to America on her own, but this flight was 14 hours long and she was going there to be with her girlfriend for the

summer break, so there were plenty of reasons to be nervous for her.

* * *

Once Tini was on the plane Nikki texted her every minute asking her how long she'd still be flying. She was just as nervous as Tini was, but of course also excited. She was

finally going to see her again. It's been three years since Tini was in New York, which was where she saw her for the last time.

* * *

So when the plane landed, both of them were having tiny heart attacks.

Nikki stood infront of the door that she was coming out of, and she just stared at it and waited, which seemed like forever. But then suddenly the first persons were coming out

of it and it was suddenly hard for her to breathe and she felt her heart starting to race.

And there she was. Walking in between all those people, but Nikki didn't care, she just ran into her and took her in her arms.

They were standing in that giant hallway with hundrets of people around them, both with their head on each others shoulder. They hold each other like they were afraid to lose

each other again if they let go just a little bit.

"Hey" Tini whispered between little sobs.

Yes, she was sobbing. Not a thing she usually did, but she wasn't even embarrassed, she had reasons to be emotional right now.

"Hey" Nikki said back also with a crack in her voice but the brightest smile on her face.

And then she grabbed Tini's head and kissed her, and it felt like she was dreaming. The moment her lips touched her girlfriends' she just felt nothing but happiness and relieve.

It was hard for them to let go of each other, but they couldn't stay at the airport for the rest of the following weeks so they decided to get going.

The drive to Nikkis apartment wasn't long, thankfully, because both of them had the need to kiss the other one and that just didn't work out in the car. So when they arrived at

her home, Nikki immediately started kissing her against the door.

And they didn't stop. They were lost into each other, kissing like their lifes depended on it.

However, after some time Tinis phone rang and both of them just slowly seperated their lips and looked at each others eyes.

"Welcome home babe" Nikki told her, smiling and giving her another peck.

 _~to be continued~_


End file.
